Cazador
by YdenaClass
Summary: Sasuke quiso contarles a aquellos hombres que hablaban mal sobre Itachi acerca de su inocencia, y que todo lo había hecho por amor a ellos quienes en pago por su sacrificio reían felices y clavaban sus propias armas sobre su imagen de criminal. No obstante, era inútil; e Itachi había creado un cazador que podía derrotar a todos los demás. Sasuke. Sasuke/Itachi/hermandad.


**CAZADOR**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Personaje: Sasuke.**

**Palabras: 1688**

* * *

Todo cazador persigue un objetivo, anhelo o sueño.

Cazador es, sencillamente, aquella persona que caza sus sueños, no importa el arma que emplee ni los límites de aquello que busque pues llegará a ello aunque le cueste la vida. Muchos cazadores fracasan en el intento, muriendo con sus sueños, mientras que otros los alcanzan y se sienten ganadores y finalmente existen aquellos otros que los acarician con la yema de los dedos; hay cazadores que se rinden al primer contratiempo o desavenencia, pero ellos no son auténticos cazadores pues carecen de la fe suficiente. Uchiha Sasuke es un cazador, y él lo sabe pero no le importa porque tiene que serlo para ganar su premio. Quiere cruel venganza contra aquel que le hizo sufrir y para conseguirlo es capaz de todo. Él es un cazador único pues comparte un poco de todo lo que atesoran los demás cazadores, en cierto momento fracasó y sus sueños murieron, en otro creyó haber ganado, y cuando comprobó que en realidad había perdido conoció lo que era tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y abandonar la fe en si mismo y el mundo oscuro que le rodeaba y su hermano había confeccionado para él. Su capa, la que le protege, ha sido de varios colores: blanca, gris, pizarra y negra seda. Itachi también le confeccionó dicha capa, además de su mundo, pero se le fue de las manos y la ensució demasiado como para volver a limpiarla. Por otro lado, sus armas han sido puntiagudas como la venganza: desde el básico Shuriken, las estrellas ninja, pasando por el Kunai y el arco hasta la espada que recibe el nombre de chokuto y lleva consigo a todas partes del cinto de su cadera. Son inseparables, pues no es una espada corriente ya que la electricidad la rodea como una segunda piel y la adora. Pero él sabe que también adora las demás armas, especialmente el arco aunque no lo use, la sensación de portar el arco en su mano de rasgos finos y el peso del carcaj a su espalda. Sasuke es un cazador, pero asimismo un niño que no ha aprendido a madurar y cree que la venganza es su sueño. Es un buen cazador, dispuesto a todo, pero le falta comprender que a veces los objetivos no son suficientes. Un objetivo puede ser dañino, lograrlo o no hacerlo, subirte a flote o hundirte con él. Por el contrario, cuando un sueño se hace realidad el sentimiento de plenitud es inmenso y no concurre oportunidad de fallar. El niño cazador piensa que su objetivo es un sueño, porque está confundido y todos los sueños que alguna vez tuvo se rompieron de golpe. La venganza es su objetivo, pero no su sueño y es por ello que ese objetivo le está matando sin comprender porque se está hundiendo si él hizo lo que debía hacer. Sasuke es un cazador, pero precisamente porque es un niño no entiende que el deber no siempre es lo adecuado. Él caza, y caza y sigue buscando a otra presa que cazar; presas que caigan a causa de su objetivo aunque sean inocentes, niños y mujeres que en absoluto conocen la verdad acerca del exterminio de su clan. Como cazador que es, aunque sea joven y tremendamente peligroso, intentó darles una oportunidad porque él no puede olvidar lo feliz que fue a los doce años en esa tierra que ahora detesta y desea destruir; quiso contarles a aquellos hombres que hablaban mal sobre Itachi que era inocente, y todo lo había hecho por amor a ellos quienes en pago por su sacrificio reían felices y clavaban sus propias armas sobre su imagen de criminal. A fin de cuentas, todos son cazadores. Sasuke puede con todos los demás, porque él tiene un arco infalible y unas flechas bañadas en odio. Por llegar hasta el Consejo y clavarles esas flechas en el corazón es capaz de emplear el arma que sea y los medios precisos, y de abandonar lo que ama y dejar sus recuerdos atrás. Su objetivo le engulle y él no puede pararlo ya; es demasiado corrosivo, como una adicción y no lo puede dominar. Lo único que domina es su arma ya sea un arco o una espada, una estrella ninja como sus ojos rojos sedientos de sangre o un cuchillo afilado capaz de escindir un corte mortal; y lo domina porque es material y ajeno a los sentimientos. Las emociones son su punto débil, y su flanco. Sus enemigos siempre le han golpeado en ese lugar, y han aprovechado en beneficio propio sus debilidades. Pero Sasuke siempre los ha cazado, de alguna u otra manera, pues es un sobreviviente con una capa y un arma dispuesto a vengarse hasta el final. Y aunque lo niega en el fondo no es un cazador fiero, pues ama y no puede odiar sin destruir su alma en el intento. Sasuke es un cazador; siempre lo ha sido, en pos de una venganza con un carcaj a la espalda y un arco en la mano.

Junto a su hermano cuando era niño idearon ambos una estrategia para atrapar a Inoshishi, un jabalí enorme con malas pulgas y ojos de acero. Itachi le advirtió que no le matara y fuera cuidadoso y cauto, disparando la flecha en el momento oportuno. Sasuke estaba pletórico con un arma de madera en su mano y un carcaj lleno de flechas letales en su espalda, cubierto por un chaleco de Anbu prestado y en compañía de la persona que consideraba perfecta. El mayor de los hermanos cumplió su papel a rajatabla mientras el pequeño de los dos falló en el intento.

_Lo siento, Nii-san._

_Aún tienes un largo camino que recorrer._

Frente a Kabuto, en su modo menos humano, Sasuke protegido por un perfecto Susanoo de fuego volvió a intentar cazar a su presa. En dicha ocasión no era un jabalí el objeto de su mira, sino una serpiente escurridiza la que intentaba destruir su última ocasión de saber la verdad acerca de aquel día en que su mundo perfecto se destruyó para no volver a existir jamás. En una clara alegoría al pasado, su escudo batió en su puño de caballero una ballesta de fuego. La saeta de fuego violeta surcó el aire a la velocidad de la luz, tan rápida que Kabuto no pudo advertirla, apresando a éste contra la pared. El sucesor de Orochimaru intentó liberarse, pero no lo logró pues Itachi calculando sus intenciones le había atrapado en su trampa.

_Ahora, enfrentarte a un jabalí tan grande como ese, es fácil para ti._

Lo era, para un cazador nada es difícil. Los auténticos cazadores son implacables, y no se detienen pues incuestionablemente desconocen la compasión. Sasuke puede prescindir de ella, y llegar tan lejos como su objetivo le marque. Pero él conoce que, pese a serlo y tener presente todo lo anterior, no está hecho para ser un cazador porque es demasiado noble; un niño roto. Caza, ha cazado y seguirá cazando por siempre pero ello no le proporcionará el alivio que está buscando, los sueños que ha aparcado y ya no puede atisbar porque cada flecha que dispara, o espada que atraviesa un corazón, le aleja más del suyo propio y de sus anhelos.

Itachi ha creado a un cazador que puede con todos los demás, porque él tiene un arco infalible y unas flechas bañadas en odio. Por llegar hasta el Consejo y clavarles esas flechas en el corazón es capaz de emplear el arma que sea y los medios precisos, y de abandonar lo que ama y dejar sus recuerdos atrás.

Pero hay un último tipo de cazador; Sasuke comparte un poco de todos los demás cazadores y sin embargo no se asemeja a ninguno de ellos. Hay cazadores que sienten, conocen la humanidad y están cubiertos por lazos rojos enroscados en sus brazos, cadenas de pasión.

Uchiha Sasuke es apasionado, temperamental y obstinado. Es un cazador que indudablemente siente porque antes de odiar amó, y después de hacerlo volvió a amar. Cree no conocer la humanidad, y sin embargo la profesa todos los días y es un principio básico que no puede obviar y posee a pesar de no saberlo aún. Sus brazos están encadenados por lazos rojos que no puede cortar, ni con su arma más infalible, apresado en una eterna lucha entre el deber y la salvación.

_No puedo perdonar a Konoha, incluso si tú lo haces._

Sasuke es un cazador del último tipo, y aun cuando nadie le ha pedido que perdone a Konoha, sin saberlo ya está dudando y perdonándola en silencio. Porque él es capaz de emplear cualquier arma y los medios precisos para obtener su venganza, pero está destinado a no hacerlo porque es humano y no puede dejarlos atrás, a sus recuerdos y…a sus amigos.

Porque las flechas de odio son destructivas, pero la humanidad del corazón convierte al más despiadado cazador en vulnerable.

* * *

**Notas de autora.** Necesitaba escribir esta pequeña historia desde que vi el capitulo 580. Adoro el arco, y en Sasuke aún más.

¿Reviews?, no cuesta nada. Solo hay que darle al botón azul de abajo. Fin.

Saludos.


End file.
